With continuous developments of the Internet technology, a user may watch a lot of video files on the Internet. However, when watching a video, the user may want only to watch a certain section of the video. In this case, playing progress of the video should be adjusted in order to play the certain section of the video. During an adjustment of the playing progress, the user may browse video content by playing the video quickly, determine playing progress corresponding to the certain section of the video during the browsing, and then drag a playing progress bar of the video, so as to implement the adjustment of the video playing progress and play the certain section of the video. However, when adjusting the playing process, the user may need to determine the playing progress corresponding to the certain section of the video by browsing the video, which may take a lot of time and thus can reduce efficiency of the adjustment of the playing progress.